


Don't Let Them See

by K_booklover98



Series: Deleted Scenes (Before The Storm) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: A deleted scene from what (probably) would have been chapter 15





	Don't Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a long chaptered fic (and yes, it's drarry), but the further I come along in the story, the more I tend to change and edit things. Thus, this scene from a chapter a while ago was cut out entirely, but I liked it too much to delete it, so here it is as a one shot.
> 
> If you haven't read "Before the Storm" you can still read this and it'll make sense

"Why do you always insist on walking me back to my tower?” Draco asked incredulously, with a hint of admiration. “You know I am perfectly capable of walking back myself, Potter.”

“Yeah, well, call me old fashioned or whatever, but I enjoy knowing your back safe.” Harry teased.

“Me? Safe? I _am_ a Slytherin, if anyone isn't safe, it's you.” he said, bumping his shoulder against Harry's. He only rolled his eyes.

“You secretly love it.”

“Psst. Get over yourself Potter.” he sneered, placing a kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed, still not used to all of Draco's affections. They continued down the path that lead to the dungeons, just enjoying each others company. They would occasionally bump shoulders with one another, or give sideways glances before falling into a fit of giggles. Harry never imagined any of this would happen, especially with Draco of all people, but he couldn't complain. This was _much_ better than trying to hex each other constantly.

They had just reached the end of the hallway, when footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. “Quick!” Draco hissed, and without another word, draped the invisibility cloak over Harry. He had just enough time to make sure that Harry’s shoes were completely covered before Snape rounded around the corner.

“Mr. Malfoy.”

“Severus.”

Snape huffed, folding his arms across his chest, his robes flowing from the movement. “And just what might you be doing out this late at night, wandering the halls?” he asked, looking around them, as if some type of impending evidence of his actions would appear in mid air. “Not trying to spy on Potter again, are you?”

“What's wrong with taking a little midnight stroll?” Draco asked, purposefully avoiding the question.

“I suggest you head back to the dungeons before someone else finds you roaming the halls.” he said, as he urged Draco forward. Snape walked with Draco down the hall, muttering the password once they reached the entrance to Slytherin, watching as the door slid open, and Draco was forced inside. And then, without another word, Snape was gone.

“Bloody prat.” Draco muttered underneath his breath.

“I'd have to agree with ya there.” Harry said, removing his cloak.

Draco jumped back. “Potter, I mean, Harry, what the- _what are you doing in here?!_ ” Draco hissed. “I thought you left!”

Harry blushed. “Well, I would have, but you never actually let go of my hand. Snape kind of dragged the both of us back here.”

Draco slowly looked down to see that their hands were indeed still clasped together. Draco blushed. “Oops.”

“It's fine. Can't go back anyways. Snape is probably roaming the halls looking for me now. And Ms. McGonagall was right outside the Gryffindor tower when we walked past it earlier, she'd hear the Fat Lady if I tried to get in.”

“So... you’re stuck with me for the night?” Draco asked, looking up and making eye contact with Harry. Harry could tell that Draco was nervous, his blood flushed cheeks still a bright rosy color as he bit down on his bottom lip. But his eyes shone with a bit of hope and curiosity.

Harry shrugged. “I guess, yeah. Don't have any other options, do I?”

Draco broke out into a grin, pulling Harry flush against him, giving him a quick, but passionate kiss. “Come on, you can sleep in my bed. Just be quiet, Blaise is a bit of a light sleeper.” he said, tugging Harry along behind him as they made their way farther into the dungeons, towards the dorms. They walked a little ways and Draco whispered another password, the door sliding open to reveal a sleeping Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco lead them over to the only unoccupied bed, pulling open his chest.

“Here,” he said, handing Harry a T-shirt that was probably too big for him, and some loose-fitting bottoms. “You can change in the bathroom if you want.”

So, Harry trudged off, wanting to return back to Draco as soon as possible. He found the bathroom, and quickly examined his clothes. He stripped out of what he was wearing and slipped on the T-shirt. It hung a bit below his waist, and it smelled just like Draco. He pulled on the bottoms, that hung loosely off his hips, having to be careful not to step on the bottom of the pant legs. Turning off the light, he returned across the room to Draco.

“Hey.” he said, not knowing what else there was _to_ say.

Draco snorted. “Go on, get in.” he directed. It was at this point that he realized Draco was in his own PJ's, a long T-shirt, the reaches just above his knees, and his Slytherin knee socks. He had forgotten to take off his Slytherin tie. Harry couldn't help but to think that he looked absolutely adorable.

“Come here,” Harry whispered, reaching out to pull Draco forward by his tie. As he undid it, he noticed that Draco was wrapped up in a small fleece blanket. Harry frowned, tossing the tie off to the side. “What's this for?” he asked, tugging on the piece of linen.

Draco snorted again. “To sleep.”

Harry's frown deepened. “You're not...going to sleep in your bed?”

“And make you sleep on the floor?”

“You were going to sleep on the floor?” Harry asked.

“Not were, _am_. Either that, or go crash on the couch in the common room.” Draco said with a shrug.

“What, _no_. Draco, this is _your_ room and _your_ bed. I'm not going to kick you out of it.”

“Oh come on, Potter, for once can you not be the nice guy and just sleep in the bed.”

“I'm not _trying_ to be the _nice guy_ Draco, I just feel bad kicking you out of your bed.”

“It's not a big deal, I've slept on the couch before. Besides, I doubt you want to wake up to a whole bunch of Slytherins breathing down your neck.”

Harry huffed. “I don't like this.”

Draco smirked. “What's wrong Potter, scared of the dark?”

“ _No_.”

“Scared Crabbe and Goyle will kill you in your sleep?”

“No.”

“Then what is it Potter! I promise, I don't have cooties.”

“It's not that, it's just-”

“For fucks sake, _just share the damn bed!_ ” came Blaise's tired voice, as he rolled over.

Draco and Harry both blushed bright red, as they stared at each other, the moonlight cast over both of their faces. Draco now regretted taking the bed that was located directly next to the window.

“Erm.”

“I mean,”

“If you want,”

“If you're comfortable with-”

They both stopped abruptly, realizing they were talking at the same time. They both shared a nervous laugh, before Draco decided this was now or never. He stepped forward, encircling his arms around Harry. “Come on then, let's go to bed.” he said, leaning down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

“Hmm.” was Harry's sleepy reply.

Draco leaned away from Harry, pulling the sheets back and gesturing for Harry to get in first. He crawled in after him, covering them up with the blankets, before encircling his arms around Harry's waist. “Is this okay?”

“Hmm.”

Draco chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose into Harry's dark, curly hair. “Night.” he whispered.

“Hmm, night.”

\---

Draco wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, he went from spooning Harry, to being wrapped up tightly in the younger boys arms, his face nuzzled in Harry's neck. Draco didn't have it in him to care however as he smiled, kissing the flesh in front of him.

“Hmm.” he could feel Harry shifting against him, the vibrations tingling against his lips.

“Morning.” Draco whispered, lightly nipping at Harry's exposed neck and jawline.

If he didn't know any better, Draco would have thought he heard a little moan escape Harry’s lips. “Morning.” Harry replied, running a hand through Draco's white blonde hair. “How'd you get down there?”

Draco smiled. “Don't know. You tell me.”

Harry giggled. “I think you try to act all big and scary, when really, you're just a soft and cuddly teddy bear.”

Draco snorted. “Am not.” he said defiantly, but it was lost, when Harry stroked his head again, and a purr escaped through Draco's lips.

“Uh huh.” Harry teased. “Admit it. You like it when I hold you in my arms, you like falling asleep flush against me, the way I play with your hair, the way I hold you when you sit on my lap.”

Draco blushed. “Yes.”

Another chuckle. “It's adorable.”

Draco groaned at that one. “I am _not_ adorable.” he growled.

“You know Malfoy, you don't have to pretend around me.”

“What are you on, Potter?” Draco asked, reaching up to playfully bite Harry's ear.

Harry sighed, loving all of Draco’s attention. “I mean, it's okay that you _like_ those things. I get it Malfoy, you're a badass Slytherin who doesn't take shit from anyone. But that doesn't mean you can't be Draco, who likes cuddling under warm blankets and kissing under the stars.”

Draco blushed madly, pulling back to stare into Harry's blazing green eyes, their foreheads resting against one another. “What are you doing to me?” Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry bit his lip. “I'm just being honest. I get why you want to be Malfoy around everyone else. But when it's just you and me, you can be Draco.” he hesitated before adding. “I like Malfoy. I like our stupid fights, and petty competitions. But I _really like_ Draco too. He's caring and kind, and a hell of a lot less scary to talk to.”

That earned a small laugh from Draco. He brought a hand up to cup Harry's cheek. “You're the only person who ever gets to see _just_ Draco. Merlin, we haven't even been together that long, but you're making me feel things I've never felt before.”

“Good things?” Harry asked hopefully.

Draco smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. “Great things.”


End file.
